


Rainbow Laces

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Football, Homophobia in Sport, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Queer Themes, Secret Relationship, Sports, closeted!Arthur, famous arthur, footballer!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Arthur Pendragon, Albion United’s captain and star striker, wears rainbow laces for Merlin and then surprises him completely.





	Rainbow Laces

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired by Stonewall's Rainbow Laces campaign being promoted this weekend._  
> 
> I've always wanted to write a football AU for the Merlin fandom and the Rainbow Laces campaign happening this weekend proved to be the perfect inspiration. I know this is no [There Are No Gays In Football](http://archiveofourown.org/works/730238) or [Champagne From a Paper Cup (is never quite the same)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394167) but this is my tribute to them and if you haven't read either, I highly encourage you to do so!

Arthur paces the corridor outside the Albion United changing rooms, it’s a pre-game ritual of sorts for him. He likes to think before kick off and to try and walk off his pre-match nerves. Everyone on the team knows not to disturb their skipper during this time. Arthur has been the captain of the team for two seasons now and while he still struggles sometimes, he feels like he’s finally finding his feet and doing a good job supporting and motivating the team.

Which is why today is going to be such a risk. It could end up undermining everything he’s been working towards since he first started kicking a ball around as a toddler and dreamed of following in his father's footsteps as a professional football player. He needs today to be good. He needs his team to win today and to do so convincingly, with a strong, flawless performance. He clears his throat, stretches his hamstrings a few more times, jumps on the spot and then turns to go back into the changing room. As he turns, he bumps into someone, he jumps with surprise and looks up in shock. It’s Merlin and that alone puts his jumping nerves at ease.

“Nervous?” asks Merlin.

Arthur pulls a face. “I always am before the game, you know that. But it’ll all be gone the moment I step on the pitch.”

Merlin looks at him through lowered lashes. “I want to say thank you,” he says, teeth worrying his lower lip. “For wearing the laces. It means a lot to me and I know it wasn’t an easy choice for you to make.”

“Hey,” says Arthur, using a hand to lift Merlin’s chin. His eyes dart around and he presses a quick kiss to Merlin’s lips and then drops his hand from his face. “I wanted to do it. Not just for you. But for us.”

“It’s still a risk though, it might open you up to questions about, well… you know.”

Arthur’s eyes sparkle with mischief as whispers low and sultry to Merlin; “We both know I’m not opposed to being opened up.”

Merlin’s eyes crinkle into crescents as he grins in a way that only Merlin can and huffs out a laugh. “Go on and thrash them, you Prat.”

With a roll of his eyes, Arthur shoves him in the shoulder. “Now you’re just asking for people to make innuendos,” he replies.

Merlin shrugs. “I said nothing of the sort. Not my fault if you’ve got a dirty mind,” he pauses and his voice goes soft and serious. “Good luck today.”

Arthur nods at him and then takes a deep breath before he goes into the changing room to get ready for the team talks. 

*

He sits down next to Kay on the bench and reaches for his football boots, then pulls off his trainers and replaces them with the boots, lacing them tightly.

“You’re wearing them then?” Kay notes, nodding down at his boots with their rainbow laces.

Arthur shrugs nonchalantly. “Yep. I have no problem with their cause.”

“But what if the press think that you’re… you know. One of Them?” he asks, sotto voice.

Arthur scowls down at his feet before smoothing out his face. “One of who?”

“A Gay. Could ruin your career mate, even if I know it ain’t true. S’alright if you’re married with kids like DuLac or Smith. But I won’t be wearing any until Lucy has a ring on her finger and a bun in the oven, if you know what I mean.”

He bristles at his teammates words and tries to tamp down on his anger, he is the captain after all and needs to set an example for the rest of his team. “I really don’t care what people think,” he says through gritted teeth. “Why would I? Why would anyone care if someone else thought they were gay?”

Kay shrugs at him. “I’m just not sure I like the idea of sharing a locker room with a gay. I’d feel uncomfortable with another bloke looking at my junk and eyeing up my arse like that.”

Arthur throws up his arms in exasperation. “Like what? Stop being vague and if you’re going to be a homophobe you can get the fuck out of my changing room,” he snaps, finally losing his temper with Kay.

Suddenly Leon, the team manager, is leaning over the two of them. “Is there a problem here, gentlemen?”

Kay pales. “I, uh...” he stutters

“Kay here, was just telling me that he would like to wear the rainbow laces, if you have some Leon. Weren’t you, Kay?”

Kay hesitates and then nods. Leon’s face brightens; he has the rainbow laces badge pinned to his jacket. “That’s great. Thanks, Kay. And I’m happy to see you showing United’s values, Arthur. Here’s the captain’s armband.” He passes Arthur a rainbow captain’s band and then he runs off to get some laces for Kay.

*

Arthur is tired. It’s been a long match, but they’ve done well. He’s scored two goals thanks to some great assists from his teammates and although the other side has had some good chances, they’ve managed to keep them at bay and with Percival in goal, they’ve kept a clean sheet to boot. He’s proud of his team. Even Kay—bless his ignorant, possibly homophobic, heart—has been working harder than usual with his rainbow laces on, passing as often as he can to Arthur in an obvious apology to him.

He keeps an eye on the play down the other end of the pitch, close to tearing his hair out at a very near-save by Percival at the other end. Suddenly the ball is being booted down to his end of the field as Percival kicks it as far as he can from the goal and Arthur is on it, tearing down the pitch, the wind whipping through his hair as he chases the ball. This is the kind of thing he lives for. The crowd is roaring his name from the stands and he loves it. He relishes it like nothing else. His feet meet with the ball and it’s as though they meld to become one. When he plays football like this he feels a deep down contentment that he’s only ever experienced off the pitch when with Merlin, once he had admitted his feelings to himself and accepted that he was gay.

He catches a glimpse of Elyan to his left and takes the opportunity to pass the ball before sprinting on ahead to lose his marker. Elyan looks up and chips the ball to him. This is it. Arthur can feel it. He races forward with the ball, he eyes the goalie. The goalkeeper is not sure, he hesitates and slips and that was his biggest mistake. Arthur pounces on the mistake and shoots. It’s in! The crowd goes completely wild and Arthur goes tearing over to the corner flag to celebrate with the fans, he holds up three fingers to them and then holds a hand behind his ear and uses his other hand to encourage them to go even wilder and somehow, they do. He basks in it, stretching his arms out wide and closing his eyes as Elyan jumps on his back, jubilant. A hat-trick! Who could ask for more?

The final whistle blows and Arthur’s teammates are all around him, piling on top of him, squeezing out every single breath from his lungs and then he’s being hauled up and clapped on the back and they slowly make their way off of the pitch, applauding the fans.

*

After they’ve all showered and changed, Leon asks Arthur, Elyan and Lancelot to attend the post-match press conference. Arthur is a standard feature in these press conferences now, but it’s Elyan’s first conference and he’s excited. 

Normally, Arthur is asked a polite throw away question about how he thought the team played, but today the press room is insane. The photographers are all after pictures of him and by the time that they’re finished, he’s practically blinded by it, seeing residual flashes wherever he looks.

The press have a few establishing questions for Leon which he has basically already answered in his interview for Match Of The Day, but he happily repeats his answers with enthusiasm for the reporters in the room. After all, it was a fantastic win and a thrilling match, what manager wouldn’t want to re-live such a game again and again?

Then it’s Arthur’s turn. They ask him how it feels to have scored a hat-trick today. Does he expect continue to be the highest scoring player in the Premier League for the season?

Then Mithian Nemeth from The Guardian stands up “This weekend is the Premier League is supporting Stonewall’s Rainbow Laces campaign,” she starts off with. “Arthur, previously you have been featured on the cover of Gay Times, with other Albion United teammates. We noticed that you were wearing rainbow laces today when you scored your hat-trick. What motivated you to support the campaign?”

Arthur sits up straighter in his chair and leans forward towards the microphone and takes a moment to gather himself. He’d been preparing himself for this moment and it might just be the perfect opportunity that he’s been waiting for.

“Well, Mithian. At Albion United we have always done our best to promote an inclusive atmosphere, we want all our staff, players and of course, our fans to be welcome. For anyone out there who’s struggling with their gender identity or sexual orientation, we want you to know that we support you. Regardless of your background, your ethnicity or who you chose to love. I want to be a part of that.”

He pauses to look around the room to see how his words are being taken, he notices Morgana, Merlin and a few other people at the back of the room and he makes a silent apology to them in his head. Morgana, besides being his sister, is also his agent and so he prays that she won’t have his balls for what he’s about to do.

“We’ve all heard people use homophobic slurs in sports venues around the country, I’ve heard it from my own teammates on occasion. It’s time to let people know that kind of language is not acceptable in football – or in any sport, anywhere – in 2017.”

Mordred Jones from the Mirror stands up and grins, “Stonewall must be very happy given the fact you scored a hat-trick today then!”

“Almost as happy as me,” quips Arthur. “No, seriously. I’m happy and proud to have drawn attention to a cause I believe in whole-heartedly.”

There are a few other questions then about the Rainbow Laces campaign directed at Leon who explains that the reason that he is so happy to back the campaign is because his sister is gay and happily married to her wife, he wants people to understand that when they make a homophobic slur it hurts and he wants Albion United to be a place where everyone can come without fear.

A few reporters have some questions for Elyan and Lancelot regarding joining United and their performances today which they both answer a little shyly.

Then Mordred Jones stands again, with a knowing glint in his eye. “I have a question for Arthur, if I may. Arthur, you seem very passionate about the Rainbow Laces campaign, more so than simply being proud to be inclusive. Is there a personal reason for such a vehement level of support?”

Arthur takes a deep breath and closes his eyes just for a moment. This is it, the right time. He briefly glances at Morgana and her eyes widen as she realises what is about to happen, _Please forgive me for the huge ton of work I’m going to be saddling you with_ , his eyes seem to say. 

“Mordred, thank you for your question. You are right. I am passionate about this and this is the reason why: I’m gay. And I wanted to come out when the time was right for me. Not forced to come out because of rumour, speculation or tabloid gossip. I feel like now is the right time for me,” Arthur announced.

“I am a gay man who has been in a happy, committed relationship with my boyfriend-” at this point Arthur glances up and looks at Merlin who is still standing with Morgana and a few other people from the club at the back of the press room. He smiles at him and Merlin beams back at him, looking a bit shocked and surprised, but happy. The eyes of several reporters follow his gaze, trying to see exactly who he’s looking at. “-for several years. And hats off to him, because I am not an easy man to get along with, especially on the _very rare_ occasion that we lose…”

There’s a bubble of laughter in the press room at this as Arthur waggles his eyebrows humourously. “He has been patient and kind and he means the world to me. I know that I’m lucky and fortunate to be surrounded by people who love and support me, no matter who I love. It is my fervent wish that every other gay person who comes out receives the same level of support. Now, if you’ll excuse me, we are going to go and celebrate United’s win. Thank you.”

*

And with that, Arthur, Leon, Lancelot and Elyan leave the conference in a blitz of flashes and reporters shouting out further questions, drowning each other out. The door closes behind them and the noise dulls down to a low roar, Arthur can finally breathe again.

“Wow, Arthur. Good for you,” says Lancelot, patting him on the back. Leon resolutely beams at him and pumps his hand. Elyan is similarly supportive. All three of them had already known about his relationship with Merlin and had respected his decision to stay closeted. But it isn’t widely known within the team or club staff.

Suddenly Merlin is pushing through them to get to Arthur.

“Oh my God, Arthur! I can’t believe you’d do that without telling me!” he says, flinging his arms around him. “Morgana is going to have your bollocks. You know that right?”

Merlin is laughing at the thought and Arthur pouts adorably at him. “I thought you liked them where they were.”

“Oh, I do. But there’s no way I’m standing in your sister’s way. I love my own balls more, thanks!”

Everyone laughs at this and they head off to the players bar to celebrate.

*

The next day the papers front and back headlines are filled with nothing but stories about Arthur Pendragon being the first high-profile openly gay footballer. Rumours and speculation about his previously mentioned boyfriend and sex life run riot across social media. But Arthur doesn’t care, he let’s Morgana deal with it. Figuring that it’s better to ask her for forgiveness later, than deal with her now. His phone is resolutely turned off and he is spending a relaxing Sunday morning, sated, warm and safe in Merlin’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Rainbow Laces is a Stonewall campaign that focuses on inclusion on all levels of sport for people who are LGBTI+, working in collaboration with the English Premier League (amongst others) which is happening this weekend. If you’re interested in learning a bit more about it, here are some links with more info:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://www.stonewall.org.uk/our-work/campaigns/rainbow-laces>  
> <https://www.premierleague.com/news/144134>  
> <http://www.skysports.com/more-sports/news/11095/11144458/rainbow-laces-campaign-supported-in-premier-league-and-twickenham>


End file.
